inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 022 (GO)
Gather! The Flag of Revolution!! ( え！ の に！！, Tsudoe! Kakumei no Hata Ni!!) is the twenty second episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary Minamisawa reappeared with a new team, Gassan Kunimitsu, and the goalkeeper, Hyoudou Tsukasa, has a Keshin. At last, the one-eighth of the Holy Road nationals begin! Plot The episode starts with Kariya Masaki going to Raimon yet again, where he encounters Kirino Ranmaru along the way. Kirino asks Kariya what his true intentions are and why he tackled him, to which Kariya was just answering with a sly smile. Kirino states that he might be a SEED to which Kariya was about to answer until Tenma and the others arrived. Seto Midori asks what Kirino and Kariya were talking about to which Kariya lied. Afterwards, Kirino approached Tsurugi Kyousuke to ask whether Kariya is a SEED or not since Tsurugi himself was a SEED. However, Tsurugi responded sadly that he did not know whether Kariya was a SEED or not. Tenma and Nishizono Shinsuke approached Kariya later and asked what he and Kirino were talking about, to which Kariya deceived them both again with a friendly and wondering voice, stating that "Kirino-senpai thought I was a SEED", to which Matsukaze and Shinsuke were surprised, and they were even more surprised when Kariya asked them what a SEED was. They answered and Kariya understood. Kariya asked Matsukaze whether he thought he was a SEED or not. The latter stated that Kariya was their teammate and that he would trust Kariya, to which Kariya looked away for momentarily, feeling guilty. Later, during a practice, he made Kirino look bad by pretending to be injured and saying that Kirino got the ball from him too violently, causing Kirino and Kariya to detest each other even more. The next day, Ichino Nanasuke and Aoyama Shunsuke were talking about their upcoming match in the bus and were advised by Kidou Yuuto. Then the whole Raimon team went to the Amano Mikado Stadium. One day later, they were going to the next stadium to which they're match will be held, and they saw Minamisawa Atsuishi on the opposing team, surprising them. Both teams spoke, and Sangoku Taichi, Kurumada Gouichi and the others were getting angry but were held off by the captain of the other team. After thay arrived, the two teams walked into the stadium, and Raimon was surprised to see that it was the Cyclone Stadium. The match starts with Kurama but he was sent to the air up high by the typhoons. The Raimon team was having a hard time but Matsukaze Tenma was able to successfully use his hissatsu, Soyokaze Step, to avoid the whirlwinds. Kurama then tried using his shoot hissatsu, Sidewinder, but failed since it was stopped by Hyoudou's keshin Kyoshin Gigantes and his hissatsu Gigantic Bomb. Minamisawa tried to shoot with Sonic Shot but was blocked by Sangoku Taichi's Fence of Gaia catch hissatsu, though the second shot went through with some help from Kariya. One of the members of the opposing team thanked Kariya, which led to Kirino suspecting that he really is a SEED. At the end, Kariya made a sly smile and said that he was indeed a SEED (a spy), angering Kirino further. Major events *The Holy Road national tournament begins. *Minamisawa Atsushi reappears in a new team, participating in the Holy Road nationals and playing against Raimon. *Kariya said that he was a SEED. **Eventually, he wasn't a SEED at all. Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu * * * * * * (Debut) Keshin * (Debut) Debut Teams *'Gassan Kunimitsu' Proverb Tenma A wind that blows me back from my destination can become a wind that pushes me forward once I ride it. Gallery Kirino And Kariya GO 22 HQ.png|Kirino talking to Kariya about if he is a SEED or not. Holy Road nationals' ceremony.png|The ceremony of the Holy Road nationals. Raimon's formation GO 22.png|Raimon's formation during the match. Kami no Takuto GO 22.png|Shindou using Kami no Takuto to tell the defense where the ball is going to fall. Kariya joining Kirino to stop the opponent.png|Kariya trying to disturb Kirino. Navigation